Crimson Eyes
by x se
Summary: They took everything from him. He stood by, numb, not feeling anything… Except he had an unusual ally, one with crimson eyes… And she wouldn’t stand for this… She helped him, and now, he wants revenge. NarutoKyuubi
1. How it happened

_Crimson Eyes_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Note: I've wanted to write a Naruto x Kyuubi for a while. Enjoy.

* * *

"And the new Hokage is… UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Cheers rung throughout the crowd as the Uchiha went to the podium, surrounded by his three wives, one of which had been Naruto's first crush. He had brought back polygamy.

Naruto stared dimly as a Jutsu was used to instantly carve Sasuke's face into the Hokage monument, making it permanent.

Sasuke was the new Hokage.

**Naru… to…**

Naruto felt the glares, the triumphant smirks, all gazing at him.

Sasuke had taken everything. The village had taken everything. Iruka and Konohamaru, the only ones that stood by Naruto, had been killed. They supposedly were traitors. Only Naruto knew better, and after Tsunade and Jiraiya killed themselves to defeat Orochimaru, Naruto's precious people were next to none…

**Take…**

Except for one…

**them… Take…**

And finally, Naruto decided, he didn't like this, especially after Sasuke bought out the Ichiraku, taking the very last thing away.

It was time for revenge. It was time to wear…

**My… eyes…**

* * *

She had come to him in a dream, unlike the usual vice versa. She had been clothed in nothing, save her nine furry tails and pointed ears. Naruto didn't notice this though… It was the night of Iruka and Konohamaru's executions.

She had told him she could make the pain better. All he had o do was take off his clothes and become hers. And she would be his. She could give him some of her blood, as part of the demon-human ritual. Of love… He and she, would be immortal.

He was lost. He was confused.

He did it.

* * *

It worked very well. Every second of every day, cuddling, kissing, Kyuubi was relentless in her efforts.

And eventually, Naruto's now slitted blue eyes gained warmth. But, with that warmth, brought what the nothing had blocked. All the pain.

Kyuubi tried harder, even let Naruto have control of her, allowed herself to be his love slave, in the hopes he would feel better.

And it worked…

For a little while.

* * *

Then came the day that blew it all to pieces. Sasuke decided to destroy Naruto's apartment building. Everyone but Naruto was out of it, and Naruto was inside his own mind, inside a cage in his mind to be exact.

He was too busy, in fact, to notice that his body was on fire on the outside. Kyuubi's moans of pleasure, in sync with his own, were much more important now.

However, when he opened his eyes to find himself surrounded in flames instead of pressed against Kyuubi, nine furry tails and two legs pressing on his back to make sure he didn't stop, he knew something was going on.

And he was pissed.


	2. PreVengeance 1

_Crimson Eyes_

**Pre-Vengeance 1**

* * *

Uzamaki Naruto looked around at his surroundings. He was in the forest, he had been stealing weapons slowly for the past month, as not to bring attention to it. Also, from different people and stores. He had been learning things from Kyuubi, and not new positions for pleasure either. Obviously, he knew of all them by now.**So Naruto… Who first?**

"Sasuke-teme, of course…" growled Naruto, looking down into the lake, seeing his eyes, crimson and slitted, his face having three jagged whisker marks on each cheek. His ears, the tips of which being slightly pointed. All in all, Naruto no longer looked like a childish wanna-be ninja, but a monster of a shinobi.

Naruto frowned.

"Why, Kyuubi-hime, do you have a better suggestion?" questioned Naruto.

**Why not take away _his_ precious people, one by one, before his eyes…?**

"I like, I like…" said Naruto. "Demo…"

**Yeah?**

"I highly doubt he has any precious people besides himself." Said Naruto darkly. "But, I suppose even losing a sex toy or possible mother _would_ hurt… Unless his fangirls are his whores now…"

**Most likely. So… Which one first?**

Naruto grinned and his fangs glinted in the moonlight.

"Why… Sakura-chan, of course…" Naruto grinned suddenly. "Say… How about a little… Threesome…?"

**Mmm… The thought of it excites me… Get in here…**

"Coming…" Naruto smirked as he allowed himself to enter his own mind, and come face to face with Kyuubi. She, as per unusual, was clad in absolutely nothing. Naruto sat down on a fluffy cushion inside the cage and pulled Kyuubi into his lap, stoking her tails and occasionally going to her womanhood, allowing small moans to escape every so often. "So, my sweet, what shall we do tonight?"

"**Practice…**" said Kyuubi, grinning.

"What do you mean?" questioned Naruto. The expression on his face proved, that despite his _changes_, he was still Naruto. Albeit, a horny, demon loving, murderous, older, demonic, masochistic, vengeful version.

"**Rape me. I've done you, and well… I've never been raped before… Do it…**" Kyuubi's expression became a fearful one. Naruto could easily tell that it was fake. "**Whatever you want… And make sure it hurts…**"

"Alright then, bitch…" growled Naruto, getting into it very easily. He pushed her to the floor and began harshly biting her breasts, licking too. Kyuubi moaned and Naruto grinned. Sakura wouldn't moan when it was her turn. And Naruto wouldn't be just nibbling with his fangs either. "Let's do this."

* * *

Haruno Sakura smiled as she walked away from Sasuke's bedroom and Ino and Temari scurried in. After all, unlike those two, _she_ was cared about more, enough so that Sasuke wanted her one on one.

In reality, it was simply because Sakura lasted longer that the other two combined, and Sasuke wanted to use that to the fullest before doing the other two simultaneously.

Outside her window, a hanyou, a half demon, was grinning. To be precise, he was half kitsune, and the DNA was from the Kyuubi no Kitsune, altered enough so that it was completely different from its own.

'So… First we have our fun, then we bring her to Sasuke-teme and kill her?' questioned the young man mentally. He was especially young in demon years.

**Exactly. Your brilliance is a turn on, so you know… And she's probably still a bit… _Fresh_, from what she was doing… Shall we begin?**

'Let's.'

Naruto watched Sakura as the young woman walked into the bathroom, most likely to take a shower.

**We can't have that… I want to taste her fresh… Cleaning would ruin it… Get her, _now_.**

Naruto nodded and quickly vanished in a swirl of foxfire. He appeared in the bathroom as Sakura had just pulled off her panties. He covered her mouth before she could scream and took her away in the black and blue flames.

End Chapter 1

IMPORTANT NOTE: I would have continued, except that a lemon/lime might take place next. As I don't want to get banned, I am unsure what to do. So I can't continue until I know how far a lemon/lime can go before being un-allowed.


	3. PreVengeance1: Preparations

Crimson Eyes  
Disclaimer: Dont't own it.  
Note: This story has been posted on AFF, mainly because there will be lemons. There have already been two between this chapter and the last.Thought you ought to know.

Pre-Vengeance 1: Preparing 

Uzamaki Naruto opened his eyes and scanned he clearing he was in. He glanced down and saw the silver chain, wrapped around his neck and one of the needles at the end in Sakura's forehead. It had been that, an ancient device Kyuubi instructed Naruto how to create, that had brought Sakura inside his mind. That allowed Naruto and Kyuubi to have their fun.

Incidentally, if Naruto had been a woman and had sex with someone that was not Kyuubi, the man would break Naruto's hymen, despite previous sexual escapades. This was because it was sex in ones mind. It felt exactly like the real thing, but there was no actual interaction. If you were cut, you would bleed. If you spit, there would be saliva, and so on. This was used long ago by demons when one bred with a human and picked up a disease.

The problem, however, was that you could not get pregnant from the chain. It's use was immediately stopped.

Shaking his head, Naruto pulled the needle out of Sakura, who immediately opened her eyes. Her pupils were not black, but a deep blue. Naruto realized she was still under Kyuubi's fox magic. The youkai woman had used it on Sakura to make her willingly mate with them…

After they had raped her of course. And Kyuubi was still in the mood when she woke up actually, but Naruto had business to attend to.

**Why don't we keep her for another day…?** Questioned Kyuubi when the almost mindless Sakura attempted to grab Naruto's pants, her hands being caught by the hanyou. **Except no magic, and I bet if we try hard enough, we can make some whips!**

Realization dawned on Naruto as he leapt back from Sakura.

"Oh shit…" 'You're in heat, aren't you?' asked Naruto. This was extremely bad. And it explained a lot. Kyuubi was never that excited, if he had been full youkai he would have sensed it. But, the human part of him, the part that craved sex more than anything deep down, washed it away.

Simply put, demons, youkai, oni, whatever, preferred spilling blood over mating. Not only that, with Kyuubi in heat, if Naruto got into trouble, he couldn't use any of her chakra.

**A bit. It'll be over in two days though…**

'We'll have to take care of that later…' Naruto's eyes flashed dark blue, the shade of Sakura's pupils. Immediately Sakura's eyes returned to normal, and Naruto's eyes became crimson again. "Now it's time to kill her… But how…"

"HEEEEEEELP!" screeched Sakura. Naruto let out a primal growl.

"When I kill you, I want you awake…" Naruto vanished in blue and black flames, appearing behind Sakura. He did a chop to her neck, knocking her out cold. "But it would be best if you were unconscious for now… Sakura-_chan_…"

Smirking as the pink haired woman fell unconscious in his arms, Naruto set her down and crossed his arms. Once more, another action that proved he was Naruto. No matter what happened, he was still Naruto on the inside, with a different dream.

After all, he no longer strived to be Hokage. No, because the fact was, he was going to live a long life. If Kyuubi lived for millions of years, well… He would live half that. Thus, becoming Hokage would be somewhat pointless.

With a low growl, Naruto vanished in blue and black flames.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke stared at his wives, Ino and Temari. They were his. Ino had come to him willingly, but Temari…

Sasuke eyed the choker around Temari's neck, spells and incantations in the inner folds, facing her neck where no one could see. Sasuke had to take her by force.

He could have any girl in Konohagakure no Sato, he knew that much. But Sasuke had a fetish. He liked large breasts. And he knew no one with bigger breasts, a more perfect body to boot, than Temari.

And now she was his. He smirked as he rubbed those two beauties he loved so much.

And by the way, he was talking about Temari's breasts. He was just barely attached to their owner.

End Chapter


	4. Vengeance 1: First Wife

_Crimson Eyes  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

**Vengeance 1: First Wife **

Uzamaki Naruto was one happy hanyou. First on his list, Haruno Sakura. He had held her hostage till late that night, hoping it would somewhat worry the teme. Before, of course, he killed the pink haired onna. Before the bastard's eyes.

However, when Naruto and the now awake Sakura, along with a horny Kyuubi inside Naruto, arrived outside the window of the Hokage, Naruto saw Sasuke having sex with his two whores.

Except there was something wrong with that picture. Gaara's sister was there. That didn't compute. Gaara's sister was not a whore. In fact she seemed to be radiating a small, but significant, aura…

'I'll look into that later…' thought Naruto darkly as Sasuke rose and left the two blonde women. Temari was asleep instantly, but to Naruto's disgust, Ino began playing with some leftover toys. Deciding it was time for the matter at hand, Naruto turned to the gagged Sakura, and vanished in his now-signature blue and black flames.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke laid back on his bed, smiling. His "wives", if you could call sex slaves that, had tired him out. He found the lack of his favorite a bit disturbing, but he didn't care when he found out Ino had been by the sex shop again.

However, he felt a dull pain in his chest. It annoyed him. Then, a masked man appeared before him, his favorite pet in a compromising position. Sasuke stood up and glared.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my p- wife…" asked Sasuke, almost slipping. Sakura was not like Ino. She thought she was loved and didn't care solely of sex and riches. Sakura was not like Temari. She had a soul that was free.

"Why, Sasuke-teme…" spoke the masked man. "You don't remember me? I'm deeply hurt…"

That voice, it was somewhat familiar to Sasuke. But he still couldn't remember it's owner…

"Ch." The masked man crossed his arms, his crimson eyes boring into Sasuke's black ones. "I'll cut to the chase. I have filled this woman's body with a special chakra that will keep her from dying. From blood loss, at any rate…"

"What are you getting at?" questioned Sasuke slowly.

"This." And without warning, the man used his claw-like nails to cut off Sakura's right thumb. The woman screamed, but the gag made her words illegible. "Or… This?"

With a quick flick, Sakura's right hand lay on the flood. To Sasuke's disgust, a hand made of near-transparent blue chakra appeared, and blood flowed through it, some leaking out and dripping onto the wooden floor.

"So…" said Naruto slowly. He looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"

Sasuke, as it seemed, looked like he was fighting an inner battle.

"No… Yes…" Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously, becoming Sharingan. "Hands off her."

The man's tone was final. So Naruto grinned cheekily under his mask and ripped Sakura's left hand and part of her arm clean off. The pink haired woman was still conscious, thanks to the chakra Naruto had put in her, and was experiencing the pain a thousand fold.

"S-Stop!" stammered Sasuke. He didn't like blood, unless it was a broken virgin. He'd lap it up eagerly, but this was not the case.

"Why?" asked Naruto innocently, poking through the chakra to touch the shreds of Sakura's arm. Then he ripped a bone out and bit through his mask, licking the blood. Sakura's screams kept coming.

Narutooooo… 

'Shut up. This is fun. Soon, the teme will break…' Naruto silenced his horny mate before he could get distracted. If she wasn't in heat, she'd be beating the crap out of him, banging on bars and what not. It caused major headaches/stomachaches.

Naruto then ripped her right arm clean off, leaving a little of her shoulder. Tears streamed down Sakura's face, getting raped by a hanyou and a youkai was nothing compared to this. Sakura flailed, but realized Naruto hadn't been holding her by the throat, but a furry tail. No wonder this was so easy to him…

Naruto smirked. His tails, he had six currently, he could summon out of his spine whenever he wished. It hurt like hell, but right now, it was worth it to have easier access to torturing Sakura.

"STOP IT!" yelled Sasuke. Naruto shook his head and ripped Sakura's pants off, showing her womanhood to Sasuke.

"You want this, don't you?" Naruto took a quick lick, before purring and ripping everything from the waist down clean off Sakura's body, leaving shimmery legs made of chakra, flowing blood seen through. "Looks like I'm the last one who got to taste her. No matter, my mate's nectar is so much better…"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, his cool composure returned.

"Hmph." Sasuke glared. "This is an illusion, and even if it wasn't… There are better looking women in the village. All of them are willing, I know this for a fact…"

Naruto's stomach suddenly churned as Sasuke's face stretched into an insane grin.

"Have you ever broken a child?" asked Sasuke, almost eagerly. "Watching them writhe beneath you, screaming in pain… Their innocence, lost forever…"

Naruto was gaping. This was so wrong, Sasuke was supposed to be begging him to stop, not telling him how much fun it is to rape children.

And while Naruto wanted revenge, being evil was something he still wasn't. He only killed anyone who deserved it, or who fell into his plans. Sakura was both. But Naruto, despite being a demon and highly influenced by Kyuubi, would _never_ rape or harm an innocent child. Innocent, maybe some sexual fun. But…

"Bastard." Spat Naruto as he stabbed Sakura in the heart, killing her. He tossed the dead body at Sasuke, who stared at it. He looked sorrowful, but only for a brief moment… But that was all… Only for a moment. "I'll have my revenge, and savor crushing your skull in my hands…"

"Hah. Whoever you are, you took the weakest of my pets. The other are well trained…" Sasuke laughed. "I don't know where you're from, but I'll have to kill you. It will look good…"

But when he turned, all he saw were black and blue flames.Naruto


	5. Around the World

Crimson Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Except from:_ **Lemon 3: Heat **

Naruto sighed and looked at his hands. Damn it. With Kyuubi in heat, her bloodlust, which wasn't in use as she was too horny, had leaked into him. In other words, he had basically gone partially insane while killing Sakura. Yes, the point had been to torture her, but _that_ had been somewhat overkill.

Then again, he _was_ a demon. But he was also human. But some lower demons believe their sole purpose in life is to kill and torture humans, except in a much worse way than what Naruto had done.

Then there was the matter of Sasuke. At one moment, he seemed worried and sad, the next, he was a raving lunatic. A sick raving lunatic, that made Naruto want to skip the whole torture plan and just kill him.

But also, he was going to kill Sakura anyway, so did it matter how he did it? To his human side, yes. His demon side was annoyed he didn't do worse.

**Oi, Naruto…**

Naruto sighed. Now was not the time, but maybe a good mating could calm him down. He leaned against his tree, closed his eyes, and felt himself being pulled into his mind.

Naruto glanced around. He was inside the cage. He was clothed, as usual, and he saw Kyuubi grinning at him, completely naked. As usual.

"**Nothing special tonight…**" said Kyuubi. "**First, I'm below, then I ride you. Sound good?**"

Naruto grinned and nodded. However, the demon part of his mind, a portion of it at any rate, was still thinking, before Kyuubi settled onto a cushion.

It's last thought was this: What was with that strange aura surrounding Gaara's sister?

* * *

**Around the World…**

NOTE: The death of Sakura was basically what a demon from Yu Yu Hakusho would most likely do to a human, especially one they didn't like. I am basing some of my demons off that for this fic.

Uchiha Sasuke was fighting an inner battle. Sakura was dead, yes. Her dead body was in his bed, yes.

What to do about it? Sasuke wasn't sure. It _might_ look like he murdered her-

NO. He should be grieving, not thinking about what it would look like. He lov-

If it was found out she was dead there, he might lose his jo-

He'd give her a beautiful funera-

He'd burn her body and no one would be the wiser.

All the while, Sasuke's eyes were flickering between a heartbroken black, and a color, that while similar to the crimson of the Sharingan, was definitely not crimson. And definitely wasn't the Sharingan.

Sabaku no Gaara sleepily opened his eyes and rolled over in his bed, a small smile gracing his face at the sight of his slightly plump wife. He had met her on one of his trips to the leaf, more specifically, when Shukaku was properly sealed.

Eventually, they had fallen in love. But, they could not get married. Her father wouldn't allow it. However, he had been killed in an accident of some sort sometime later. Not even a week after _that_, the Hokage had sent for Gaara. Gaara got married.

However, Gaara's sister claimed she was in love with the Hokage, and the Hokage smiled and said her loved her too. Gaara, wanting nothing but happiness for his sister, left her.

But Gaara had been having… Dreams. It was complete darkness. All he ever saw was darkness, and two slitted eyes. And heard his sister's screams.

Gaara's thoughts stopped when his lovely wife opened her lavender eyes. It was those curious eyes that first attracted him to the beauty.

"Good morning Gaara-kun."

"Good morning Hanabi-chan."

Hyuuga Hinata yawned tiredly and glanced at the empty spot next to her in bed and smiled. He hadn't slept in the same bed.

Before someone had killed him, Hiashi had set one last thing into motion. He had arranged for his eldest daughter and her cousin Neji to get married. Hoping the Hyuuga would be "purer" if this was done.

However, he hadn't taken into account Neji had been secretly seeing TenTen. So, when Hinata and Neji got married, Neji had snuck off and taken TenTen's virginity, instead of Hinata's. Which, by the way, Hinata had no problems with.

But, this left Hinata alone. Completely an utterly alone. There were almost no Hyuuga left, the large compound was mostly elders now. Soon, it would just be her and Neji. And if Neji applied for a second wife and then moved out with TenTen, possibly divorcing Hinata.

Then Hinata would be completely and utterly alone.

Miles away, a hanyou, a kitsune hanyou to be precise, woke up and grinned, glad his mate's heat was over. He had things to do and a horny demon in his head would definitely be distracting.

End


End file.
